


咖啡

by snacksnake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacksnake/pseuds/snacksnake
Summary: 喝咖啡的人有兩種，睡得更好的和睡不著的。斯巴達後裔三人組關於甜點的小小戰爭。





	咖啡

維吉爾喝了咖啡。  
維吉爾睡不著。  
他就不該喝下那一杯散發著迷人氣味的黑色飲料。維吉爾筆直的躺在床上，腦袋清楚到可以數出他們兩人九歲分開前但丁到底吃掉了多少本來屬於他的曲奇餅乾。  
他並不適合嘗試新東西，每一次他的新嘗試都是不好的，不管是他自願的或是被動的。維吉爾聽著隔壁但丁翻了一個身，酣暢淋漓的鼾聲中斷了一下，然後換了一個節奏和音調繼續在夜晚傳播著但丁睡得有多好這個訊息。  
好的。維吉爾想，然後他起身。  
或許來點運動可以幫助自己入眠。所以他到隔壁去把但丁踹醒。  
「什麼？」但丁驚醒過來，莫名其妙的看著他的哥哥。  
「打架。」  
但丁的表情更莫名其妙了，他看著他顯然清醒到不行的哥哥，了解了什麼。  
「是咖啡的關係嗎？」  
「我不知道。」維吉爾老實的回答。  
好的。但丁想，然後他起身。  
星巴克買一送一，他邀請維吉爾一起去買，所以他確實要為維吉爾的失眠付出一半責任。  
但是他真的很想睡，以至於拖著魔劍但丁的時候一路撞到所有的家具。  
但丁揉著被椅背撞到的肚子，跟著維吉爾走出事務所，來到隔壁的空地。  
冬天的夜晚很冷，雖然不到下雪的地步，但也足以讓但丁懷念三分鐘前他躺的那個溫暖的被窩。  
他打起精神，勉勵從眼睛的縫隙中看向對面穿著淺藍色睡衣，手中舉著閻魔刀的哥哥。  
但丁的手動了動，試著要把大劍舉起來，越來越沉重的腦袋卻率先往下一點，這一下剛好讓他閃過維吉爾的第一下劈砍。  
維吉爾拉開距離後，警戒的看著有點搖搖晃晃的但丁。這和他以前所見過的皇家守衛的防禦方式不同，而且看起來但丁並沒有做出什麼其他動作。  
把這個當作意外事件的維吉爾，再次帶著刀衝上去，這次他將刀尖對準但丁的身體。  
但丁聽見了破風聲，痛苦的勉強張開眼睛，看到一個淺藍色的影子朝他逼近，反射性的就要舉起大劍。  
但就在此時，撐住兩秒的精神又到了極限，身體迅速的進入放鬆狀態，頭部也因為自身重量而往旁邊一歪斜，腳步被大劍的重量一拖，但丁又閃過了維吉爾的突刺。  
接連兩次失敗的維吉爾皺緊眉頭收了刀，他走上前去，用力地搖著但丁。  
「這是什麼力量？」  
「蛤？？？？」  
「告訴我，這是什麼力量？」  
這真的太痛苦了。但丁想，他在冷得要死的冬天晚上，和他的哥哥在空地上打架，而且他還睏的要死。  
「十秒鐘……給我十秒鐘……」但丁咕噥著，在被維吉爾抓住衣領的狀態下，頭往後一仰的睡下去了。  
維吉爾靜靜的數了十秒，然後把但丁搖醒。  
「草莓聖代！」  
「蛤？」  
剛剛在這十秒間，但丁夢到了有史以來最大的草莓聖代，雪白的冰淇淋像下滿了雪的山峰一樣巍峨聳立，車輪一樣大的寶石般的草莓浸透在和奧運泳池容量有的比的半透明的紅色糖漿裡，但丁顫抖著朝前走出一步……  
然後看到他老哥那張死人臉。  
但丁委屈極了。  
「你剛毀了有史以來最棒的夢。」他抱怨。  
維吉爾眨眨眼。  
「是什麼？」  
「和聖母峰一樣大的草莓聖代。」  
維吉爾不解的歪了歪頭。  
「我不喜歡草莓聖代，我喜歡巧克力聖代。」  
這不能忍，竟然有人不喜歡草莓聖代，但丁腦袋裡僅存的兩個腦細胞終於開始活動起來，他們盡忠職守的去把其他的腦細胞都叫起來。  
「你為什麼不喜歡？」但丁看著他的哥哥，眼睛瞄到了他被風吹開來的睡衣領口。  
「不喜歡什麼？」  
「草莓聖代。」  
維吉爾很努力地想了一下。  
「我就是不喜歡，巧克力聖代比較好吃。」  
「才不，草莓聖代才是最好吃的。」  
維吉爾不認同的看著他的弟弟，覺得身為兄長，有必要讓弟弟了解一下巧克力聖代的好。  
「那你為什麼不喜歡巧克力聖代？」他決定用溫和的開導方式。  
但丁很努力地想了一下。  
「我也不知道，就是不喜歡。」  
維吉爾剛要開口，就聽到開窗戶的聲音和盡力壓低的喊叫。  
「你們在做什麼啊？」  
兩只在地面上的斯巴達後裔，抬起頭看著從事務所樓上窗戶探出半個身體的另一個斯巴達後裔。  
尼祿大半夜的聽到空地傳來說話的聲音，以為又是哪些小混混來這邊，結果看到他的爸爸抓著叔叔的衣領，兩人拖著武器站在空地中央。  
尼祿不懂。  
「小子，你喜歡草莓聖代還是巧克力聖代？」但丁問。  
尼祿沒聽清楚，所以他穿著姬莉葉給他的毛茸茸保暖拖鞋，趴搭趴搭的走過整間事務所，換上姬莉葉給他的輕便外出拖鞋，趴搭趴搭的走到空地來。  
維吉爾還揪著但丁的衣領。  
「你剛才說什麼？」尼祿看著但丁。  
「你喜歡巧克力聖代還是草莓聖代？」維吉爾問。  
「綜合水果聖代。」尼祿回答。  
維吉爾放開了但丁，兩個半魔一起盯著尼祿看。  
尼祿看著他的父親，又看著他的叔叔，目光回到維吉爾臉上，又移到但丁臉上。  
「你們大半夜跑出來只是為了吵我喜歡巧克力聖代還是草莓聖代嗎？」  
維吉爾想不起來他們到底是出來做什麼了。  
「是討論草莓聖代和巧克力聖代哪個比較好吃。」但丁回答。  
「你們兩個臭老頭能不能讓自己的人生過得有意義一點！？」  
「草莓聖代很有意義！」  
「我喜歡巧克力聖代。」  
「綜合水果聖代！」  
「草莓也是水果啊！」  
「那只有一種！」  
「你不能因為只有一種就不叫水果聖代啊。」  
「綜合水果聖代最少要有蘋果、藍莓、奇異果和草莓，最後再淋上巧克力醬，才叫做綜合水果聖代！」  
「把其他水果換成草莓意思一樣！」  
「只要有巧克力就叫巧克力聖代。」  
「不一樣！」  
「大半夜的你們在吵什麼吵啊！！！」  
「閉嘴！！！」斯巴達後裔們異口同聲的朝著對面的房子大吼。  


當姬莉葉在清晨跑進警察局的時候，看到的是這樣的畫面。  
但丁和維吉爾一臉無所謂的坐在長板凳上，尼祿則將臉埋在雙腿間，三人的手都被銬在了牆上的欄杆。  
姬莉葉第一反應就是尼祿一定受傷了，她急急的跑到青年身邊，托起對方的臉。  
「尼祿？你還好嗎？」  
「我沒事。」  
「有沒有那裡痛？或是不舒服的地方？」姬莉葉看尼祿的臉是紅的，又擔心的碰了碰他的額頭。  
「沒有……我們沒有打架。」尼祿囁嚅的回答，完全不敢看姬莉葉。  
姬莉葉困惑的看向兩位長輩，又看向一旁的員警。  
斯巴達一家是因為討論哪種聖代比較好吃，聲音太大擾民被檢舉。  
聽完員警的解釋，並填完表格，姬莉葉有禮貌的道了謝，勾著尼祿回到妮可的車上，路上還安撫的在尼祿耳邊耳語。  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈認真的？聖代？」妮可聽完姬莉葉的解釋，爆發出超驚人的笑聲。  
尼祿的臉終於晉升到蝦子煮熟的紅，他在兩個中年半魔的面前把臉埋進膝蓋間，但丁幾乎都能聽到熱水燒開的聲音。  
「你們三個大男人大半夜帶著武器進警局，竟然是因為聖代哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咳咳咳……」  
他這一生真的不會再有比這更尷尬的事情發生了，尼祿在妮可恢復的狂笑聲中摀住耳朵，突然想起對面兩個老傢伙從進警局之後就一句話都沒說過。  
抬起頭才發現他們老早就睡著了。  
為此尷尬的只有他一個。  
好吧，尼祿想。  
他要吃光姬莉葉等等做的聖代。


End file.
